TFR SPooF
by popgum99
Summary: Join a handsome young ixi and his gang to help unpetrify the Faeries!
1. Swords

TFR SPooF

Chapter 1

Every chapter has 2 chapters Got it?

Hanso: This is terrible. I mean look what happened to the beautiful faerie rope! Dang it. This necklace is all stone! Maybe I should take it. Nah. Only Tyrannians buy it and I hate hot weather.*turns around* Jackpot. Come to papa!*throws out Queen Fyora's stuff out* Ok now WHO would leave their Faerie racing car keys here? Ok I'll take it anyway even though it's pink. Eww.

Then Hanso heard an annoying voice

Annoying voice: Are we there yet because I'm busting and I'm about to pee my pants!

Then there was a royal-sounding voice

Royal voice: No! Can't you just hold it? *stares at a little running tap* Ok I need to go to the toilet.

Fierce voice: *groans* JUST HOLD IT YOU TWERPS!

Royal voice and annoying voice: Ok but don't hurt us!

Hanso: What the- OMA It's effin Altador! I gotta hide! *hides behind fairy* What am I doing! Then every thief on the thieves guild will find out I'm a scaredyixi!

Skeith guard: ARE WE THERE YET?

Draik Guard: No we're not!

King Altador: Yes we are. Oh my. Princess Fernypoo was right! They will turn to stone!

Skeith Guard: Are you sure this is just decoration?

King Altador: *Slaps the skeith guard's cheek with the wobbly tooth near it*

Skeith Guard: Oww! Hey my wobbly tooth fell out!

Brynn: King Altador? Is that you? *bows* I am Brynn from Brightvale and King Hagan sent me here to pick up his faerie toast and help solve the mystery of the petrified faeries. Your Majesty, I am here to offer my help.

King Altador: Well met Brynn. Your service would be highly appreciated. You will be also invited in our lunch meeting. We will be serving Roast Beef, Cupcakes and Fanta. If they are not available we will have to eat at the Faerieland KFC branch.

Hanso: Aww Man! I want some too!

Brynn: Who said that?

Skeith Guard: Maybe it was a ghost!

Draik Guard: *Slaps Skeith Guard*

Brynn: CONTINUING.

King Altador: This Mystery is indeed mind-boggling.

Brynn: I agree.

Hanso: *coughs and steps out* Perhaps I may be of assistance? *Lots of swords pointed to his neck* Or not! It was just a suggestion! Sheesh! You people are O-A!

Brynn: What are you doing here? Are you trying to ruin my reputation?

Hanso: First of all, What are YOU doing here?

Brynn: Official order of King Hagan. *Sticks tongue out*

Hanso: And why?

Brynn: Because Roberta's sick with Kikoughela! Why are YOU here?

Hanso: Official order of the Thieves Guild! Err, I mean King Skarl! Yeah! Official order of King Skarl!

Brynn: *mumbles* Liar.

Altador: You know him? Is he your boyfriend? *Finds his Brynnso fanshirt*

Brynn and Hanso: NO WAY! *Looks at each other*

Brynn: We crossed paths in the past. Mostly when he spended his time in Brightvale's Dungeons.

Jazan: I will definetly not trust him if I were you.

Altador: OMJ! Jazan!

Jazan: That is KING Jazan, Altador.

Altador: Well that is KING Altador, Jazan.

Jazan:OK KING Altador.

Altador: OK KING Jazan.

Jazan: *Grabs Hanso by his coat and lifts him up* Tell me why should we trust a Dirty Squatter like him?

Hanso: Come on! You can trust a face like this! *Shows his winning smile to a fangirl*

Fangirl: *Screams and Faints*

Hanso: I'll tell you who's behind this… For a price. So you better have lots of NP's on ya pockets.

Jazan: I arrived an hour ago and found this scruffy ixi pick-pocketing the poor Faeries!

Brynn: When will you ever learn Hanso, When will you ever learn?

Altador: I am hoping that we can free the Faeries and Queen Fyora So I can get enough Faerie items for my kingdom. Is that the reason you came here too?

Jazan: Yes. Indeed.

Altador: Then you are welcome to join us. And you are invited to our lunch meeting. It looks like we'll have to do it at the Faerieland KFC branch.

Brynn: I think I'm gonna regret this but maybe we should listen to Hanso. He's our only lead after all.

Hanso: Thanks babe.

Brynn:Shush.

Altador: Ok, I have trusted thieves before like Kelland but be careful with your words young ixi. I'll keep my eyes on you. *points 2 fingers to his eyes then to Hanso's eyes.*

Hanso: First of all, Hands off the Coat! Secondly, Your too kind. That is so touching. Now, For my fees, I charge 5 neopoints a word, 10 for anything with more than 2 syllables. Capeesh? *More swords pointing to his neck* Alright! Alright! For YOU *points to a fangirl* lovely people I'll change it to 8. Your lucky because most thieves say "If they refuse to pay then there'll be no saving the day.". So yeah, Thieves charge people a lot.

Brynn: HANSO! Your really getting under my fur you know!

Hanso: Fine! Be a blockhead about it! I was walking through Faerieland , On the outskirts of Faerie City…

Brynn: And?

Hanso: Wait for more babe. *wink*

Brynn: Shush.

Chapter 2

Hanso: I was telling the Faerie petpets that I'll give them a piece of my hairstrand if they give me gold. Hehe. Dummies. They gave me gold but they turned out to be chocolate gold coins. Bummer. Then I was walking hyper to the Faeries to celebrate the freakishly awesome Faerie Festival.

Brynn: You mean you were going to steal from the faeries.

Hanso: Yeah. I was going to steal from the Faeries.

Jazan: See? Spank his Spankable butt!

Hanso: Oh boy. Aaaaaah! *runs around the place*

Brynn:*Grabs Hanso by the neck* King Jazan, Please Let him finish before you put him in a can of neocola.

Jazan: Ok.

Brynn: Continue.

Hanso: Can I go on?

Brynn: Yes.

Hanso: With no more interruptions?

Brynn: I promise nothing, Blockhead.

Jazan: I agree. Does anyone have an empty can of neocola?

Hanso: I was telling the Faerie petpets that I'll give them a piece of my hairstrand if they give me gold. Hehe. Dummies. They gave me gold but they turned out to be chocolate gold coins. Bummer. Then I was walking hyper to the Faeries to celebrate the freakishly awesome Faerie Festival.

Brynn: You already said that.

Hanso: Whatevs. Anyway, I seemed to find Hubrid Nox. His Gleaming Moustache and "Count Dracula" styled attire got me the goosebumps!

Everyone:… hahahahahahaha! He's so small! Hahahahahaha!

Hanso: Blockheads. Continuing. He was holding an item that looks like a 2d orb. He was cackling something like this "Hahahahaha! No more Faeries for little girls! Hahahahaha!" Then he started chanting a ritual, I think. And The Ritual sounded like a song from the movie Grease. While he was chanting he was dancing like Danny in the movie at the Fair scene. Then the Faerie Petpets I saw before were singing the parts of Sandy at the song. Then he took his shirt off. I noticed that he didn't have abs like me so that is so a no-no.

Altador: Dude, You don't even have any abs. I have abs. I'll show you proof. *Shows everyone his Grand Winner trophy at the Y11 Most amazing abs competition.

Hanso: Anyway. He ended the chanting with the common "Mwahahahahahaha!" then I saw a Tornado Of Purple Smoke appear and then A Blinding Burst of light formed. It was so strong it knocked me out!

Jazan: Ha! I can be so stronger than that! Little Girl!

Hanso: Shush Jazan, Seriously. Your getting under my fur. Anyway, When I woke up, I was conscious again, The phenomenon happened near the entrance of the Faerie Festival. When I had enough rest and energy I stood up and rose from the spot and entered the Location where the Festival was held. I was surprised to what happened to the Faeries so I blinked twice to make sure that I'm not dreaming. It turns out that it wasn't a dream! The Faeries turned to stone in real life! So that's what happened. Any Questions?

Skeith Guard: Ooooh! Me! Me! Pick me!

Hanso: o_O OK…. Furbrain, What's your question?

Skeith Guard: Hey! My name is not Furbrain!

Hanso: That wasn't a question, that was a complaint!

No more? Thank you for listening!

Everyone: Your welcome Hanso…

Jazan: Why does it feel like we're in elementary school again? And stop making my name without the word King in the script.

Narrator: Whatevs Cheddarface! I do what I want! Shut your cakehole! And get on with it!

Jazan: Whadaya think of his story. To me, It's all a pack of Filthy,Greasy lies. But perhaps you're a better judge than, I ,the suave Jazan.

Altador: First of all, Hanso, Your in the team. So I'm calling KFC delivery guy? What do you want?

Everyone: FUNSHOTS! (or to some countries popcorn chicken)

Altador: Ok. *Dials KFC* Yo Fro Yo! 8 popcorn chickens or Funshots! What? 500 neopoints! Fine I'll pay.

Fro Yo: *arrives at the place* Here you go! Where's my 500 neopoints?

Altador: Here! Now get your butt out of here!

Fro Yo: Ok! Chillax! *disappears*

Altador: *Handing the popcorn chicken or Funshots out* Ok. Perhaps we should talk with Xandra. She's gone to Faerie City to investigate. *munches*

Brynn: Hanso has no reason to lie to us. He did say some sort of artifact. *munches* These are out of this world! Way out of the human world!

Hanso: *chews* Thanks Lollipop! *wink*

Hanso Fangirls: One day I'll get revenge on that Kougra Knight girl.

Brynn: Please say that again, my blue blockhead. *puppydog eyes*

Hanso: Ok! Thanks Lollipop!

Scene Zooms out

Brynn: *Kicks him on his sensitive butt*

Hanso: Youch! Eyrie on an éclair! *Faints*

Brynn:*sigh* It's great to be a girl.

Scene zooms in

Brynn: Let's get on the script. I agree we should go to Xandra.

Scene changes into outside of Faerieland.

Jazan: My,oh,My. Faerieland is quieter than before. Except if there is any Villany Foot on course. *Coughs in front of Hanso*

Scene changes into the library

Old Ogrin: Of Course. They are turned to stone. I just thought they didn't want to chat with me. I wish I was 400 years younger. When I was 38.

Xandra: Of Course. Nobody wants to talk with Old people. Once my niece told me that Old people smell like rotten eggs.

Altador: Xandra! My old college buddy! It's good to see you back!

Xandra: Altador! Are these your Children?

Everybody:…

Xandra: Anyway, What brings you here? I haven't seen you since Senior Year Graduation!

Altador: You see, We have one person who might have some information.

Xandra: Yes, I'd be more happy to.

Altador: We have Han-

Xandra: STOP! THIEF!

Everyone: WTJ?

Xandra: Muka Muko Koko Krunch! *Green Force on her hand* That Scruffy, Foul-smelling-

Hanso: Hey! I wear Perfume!

Xandra: That Scruffy ,Foul-smelling Ixi broke in my library and stole my Valuable, PRICELESS items!

Hanso: Ummm. I can explain.

Brynn: Make it quick.

Hanso: I didn't lie to you guys about seeing Nox. I just didn't tell the whole truth.

Brynn: Why?

Hanso: CUZ NO GIRL IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD CAN STAND A THIEF'S TRUTH!

Brynn: Start. Spill the beans.

Hanso: So I did hack in Xandra's library and stole items. It's what thieves do after all. She tried to stop me with her blowing zaps but her aim sucks so I got away very easily. It's a pretty good story actually. *smirk*


	2. Trades

Chapter 3

Hanso: I had my hands full of fragile artifacts but I got out of her library just in time. Since she saw me I had to unload the goods very quickly, so I rounded up my old elementary buddies and gave 3 artifacts only because I liked the 2D orb. Then a buyer wanted to get the 2D orb and said he'll pay me 1,000 neopoints and ,obviously, I accepted. The buyer told me to meet him at Faerieland which was weird because only female buyers want to meet up at Faerieland so I thought if he was a shemale. But I went anyway. I give my customers what they want. It turned out to be Hubrid Nox *thunder sounds*. I decided to spy on him to see what is he going to do with the artifact. As I told you before he did the chant. And then the blinding light. When I woke up conscious, he was gone and it was quiet as a cemetery.

Brynn: Hanso, How could you get yourself tangled up with Nox!

Hanso: For the money!

Xandra: He's a criminal! Are you forgetting he "stole" from me?

Brynn: I trust him… Sometimes.

Hanso: See? I have supporters! *Sticks tongue out*

Xandra: Of course YOU trust him! You just want him to be your boyfriend!

Brynn: No way! He's a blockhead! He's a Cheddarface! He's a cheesehead! And He's a Furbrain!

Altador: I am starting to believe the young ixi. We should focus on finding Nox and the artifact before he causes more trouble with it!

Xandra: *dreamily* Yes your majesty.

Brynn and Hanso: *turns around* … Hahahahaha. *Turns back*.

Hanso: *sketches* A-doodle , doodle, doodle ,A-doodle,doodle,doodle

Jazan: Why are you singing a Blue's Clues song?

Hanso: It reminds my childhood! Jerkzan! *continues sketching*

Altador: Do you remember what it looks like Xandra?

Xandra: How should I know? He stole like 4 of 'em.

Hanso: Voila! *shows his poor drawing of him and Xandra*

Xandra: My hair is so not like that! It needs shinyness and it's natural colour, green! And I am not thin like that! Next time you should draw my pretty clothes!

Brynn: Ha! You call that pretty clothes! Look at MY Clothes! Their even prettier!

Xandra: Whatevs. Let's be friends and take that as a joke.

Brynn: Ok.

Scene changes in the outside of Castle Nox.

Hanso: Honey, are these guards necessary? * wink*

Hanso Fangirl: That was my wink! It's not fair!

Brynn: At least I didn't tell them tie you up over a gigantic pot of live werelupe soup. And don't call me honey.

Old Ogrin: I'm glad I came along, Recently the old blood needs some adventure and excitement. What's our plan of attack Altador?

Altador: We're here. Ok. Plans. Hanso, your good at sneaking in you go pole vault yourself to that balcony over there. Draik Guard, you can be used to transport people in different places to find Nox since you can fly. Here's a jar of Chilli flakes to start up your Fiery Breath. Skeith Guard, you can be used as a distraction since Nox thinks your dumb and you will hold him up for a while while we investigate the castle. Brynn you can go with Hanso but at a later time. Others, you go patrol the castle. Capiesh?

Hanso: *Nabs Jazan's Pole* Yoink!

Altador: This must be his lair. Patrol the areas! Brynn, you stay with me for a bit. Has anyone saw Xandra? Oh there you are. Change of Plans! Jazan, Xandra you go after the artifact. Everyone stay the same.

Brynn: Where did that furbrain Hanso go? Hanso! What do you think your doing!

Hanso: I dunno- WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING? I'M CLIMBING A WALL! ARE YOU BLIND? YOUR LIKE OLD OGRIN JR! Why? Did you miss me?

Brynn: Hardly. Hanso. It could be dangerous there. Who knows? When you touch only a little piece of grass a mine could blow up!

Hanso: I'm a level 20 thief Brynneth. He hardly won't even know I'm there. You're a level 15 soldier. If you don't trust me, You could always tell the guards to tie me up over a gigantic pot of live Werelupe soup. Time's running out. Pole Volting time!

Chapter 4

Hanso: Phew! Whoah! A disco room! Seriously! Awesome! *dances moonwalk* *dances thriller* *dances robot* *dances running man*

Elevator: PING!

Hanso: *turns around* What? After all these hours, I used all of my blood,sweat and tears just to pole vault to the balcony and no-one told me there was an elevator? What is this place? A prank show?

Whoosh!

Green Flame: Too Bad. Are you kidding me? Hahahahaha!

Nox: How dare you trespass the castle of the Fearsome, Powerful or should I say Suave Hubrid Nox!

Hanso: Pfffff. You,You,You call yourself Suave?... Hahahahahahahahaha!

Nox: I am! I got the neopie for Most Suave Villain of Y10. *shows his neopie* See!

Hanso: Pffff. Well I got the Neopie for Most Luscious Thief of all Time for Y12! *Shows his neopie* Ha!

Nox: Just tell me why you're here God is that hard?

Hanso: No need to get all Cranky like Xandra,Nox. No Offence Xandra! No Offence!

Xandra: Offence Taken!

Hanso: I just dropped by or should I say Jumped by to see how's the artifact working for you. Have some tea.

Nox: *sips* What in the Haunted Woods are you talking about? *sips* This is good tea!

Hanso: Oh, The one your sipping is Mynci Pee.

Nox: *Spits* What?

Hanso: Just Kidding. That's green tea.

*Flames turn purple*

Nox: *Grabs the Crystal Ball* What have we here?

Altador: Storm the gates!

Nox: The Tripwire trap. Classic. So I see you've brought "friends". *touches spellbook* If you steal anything else… I'll know about it. Be careful on what you touch, ixi. *throws crystal ball at Hanso* I must be off. Don't bother about following me. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

Hanso: Whoah! Got it!

Brynn: Hanso! Stop that annoying show-off chia!

Altador: The doors are sealed shut!

Jazan: Look! The ceilings coming down!

Brynn: *tries to open the doors* It won't budge!

Hanso: Duhhh! Didn't you hear them? Altador said that the doors are sealed shut! Lucky for you, Brynneth. *pulls the right book. The secret passage opens* *grabs her hand* Let's go!

Brynn: I can't believe you.

Hanso: Yes. I can astonish a little girl in a few seconds.

Brynn: No, I can't believe you let Nox get off the hook! Why didn't you follow him Cheddarface!

Hanso: It's dangerous to run after a villain unarmed! Since you took my dagger! Besides he threw a limited edition glass zurroball over me!

Brynn: I once saw you fight my buddies while I was having my lunch break! How do I expect you afraid of a Glass Zurroball?

Hanso: You remember that? Personally, Brightvale guards aren't "that" impressive.

Brynn: *Whacks Hanso with her emergency skateboard*

Hanso: Oww!

Brynn: Maybe you're a furbrain.

Hanso: *Moonwalks* *slips on a puddle* Whoah! Ooof!

Brynn: Haha! *slips on the puddle* Whoah! *Lands in front of Hanso. Face to Face*

Brynnso Fangirls and Altador: *Gasps* LEAN! LEAN! LEAN! LEAN!

Brynnso Fangirl: No change it!

Brynnso Fangirls and Altador: KISS! KISS! KISS!

Brynn and Hanso: No!

Brynnso Fangirls and Altador: Awww!

Hanso: You know, Maybe I didn't follow him because I want some of your charming company.

Brynn: Or maybe because you two are brainless cahoots. Oooof! Tripping me Hanso? That is so old school.

Hanso: Don't blame me for your Klutziness. I thought Kougras have good reflexes.

Brynn: Great, I can't find my helmet now.

Hanso: Good, Maybe this candle would prevent anymore sneak attacks.

Brynn: Where did you get that?

Hanso: Easy, Magic! I used to work as a magician for money. Can I say that you look better without that helmet? That dumb helmet of yours is covering your pretty locks.

Brynn: Hissis on Hot chocolate shush.

Hanso: What is this place? A puzzle? I love puzzles!


	3. Chases

Chapter 3

Hanso: I had my hands full of fragile artifacts but I got out of her library just in time. Since she saw me I had to unload the goods very quickly, so I rounded up my old elementary buddies and gave 3 artifacts only because I liked the 2D orb. Then a buyer wanted to get the 2D orb and said he'll pay me 1,000 neopoints and ,obviously, I accepted. The buyer told me to meet him at Faerieland which was weird because only female buyers want to meet up at Faerieland so I thought if he was a shemale. But I went anyway. I give my customers what they want. It turned out to be Hubrid Nox *thunder sounds*. I decided to spy on him to see what is he going to do with the artifact. As I told you before he did the chant. And then the blinding light. When I woke up conscious, he was gone and it was quiet as a cemetery.

Brynn: Hanso, How could you get yourself tangled up with Nox!

Hanso: For the money!

Xandra: He's a criminal! Are you forgetting he "stole" from me?

Brynn: I trust him… Sometimes.

Hanso: See? I have supporters! *Sticks tongue out*

Xandra: Of course YOU trust him! You just want him to be your boyfriend!

Brynn: No way! He's a blockhead! He's a Cheddarface! He's a cheesehead! And He's a Furbrain!

Altador: I am starting to believe the young ixi. We should focus on finding Nox and the artifact before he causes more trouble with it!

Xandra: *dreamily* Yes your majesty.

Brynn and Hanso: *turns around* … Hahahahaha. *Turns back*.

Hanso: *sketches* A-doodle , doodle, doodle ,A-doodle,doodle,doodle

Jazan: Why are you singing a Blue's Clues song?

Hanso: It reminds my childhood! Jerkzan! *continues sketching*

Altador: Do you remember what it looks like Xandra?

Xandra: How should I know? He stole like 4 of 'em.

Hanso: Voila! *shows his poor drawing of him and Xandra*

Xandra: My hair is so not like that! It needs shinyness and it's natural colour, green! And I am not thin like that! Next time you should draw my pretty clothes!

Brynn: Ha! You call that pretty clothes! Look at MY Clothes! Their even prettier!

Xandra: Whatevs. Let's be friends and take that as a joke.

Brynn: Ok.

Scene changes in the outside of Castle Nox.

Hanso: Honey, are these guards necessary? * wink*

Hanso Fangirl: That was my wink! It's not fair!

Brynn: At least I didn't tell them tie you up over a gigantic pot of live werelupe soup. And don't call me honey.

Old Ogrin: I'm glad I came along, Recently the old blood needs some adventure and excitement. What's our plan of attack Altador?

Altador: We're here. Ok. Plans. Hanso, your good at sneaking in you go pole vault yourself to that balcony over there. Draik Guard, you can be used to transport people in different places to find Nox since you can fly. Here's a jar of Chilli flakes to start up your Fiery Breath. Skeith Guard, you can be used as a distraction since Nox thinks your dumb and you will hold him up for a while while we investigate the castle. Brynn you can go with Hanso but at a later time. Others, you go patrol the castle. Capiesh?

Hanso: *Nabs Jazan's Pole* Yoink!

Altador: This must be his lair. Patrol the areas! Brynn, you stay with me for a bit. Has anyone saw Xandra? Oh there you are. Change of Plans! Jazan, Xandra you go after the artifact. Everyone stay the same.

Brynn: Where did that furbrain Hanso go? Hanso! What do you think your doing!

Hanso: I dunno- WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING? I'M CLIMBING A WALL! ARE YOU BLIND? YOUR LIKE OLD OGRIN JR! Why? Did you miss me?

Brynn: Hardly. Hanso. It could be dangerous there. Who knows? When you touch only a little piece of grass a mine could blow up!

Hanso: I'm a level 20 thief Brynneth. He hardly won't even know I'm there. You're a level 15 soldier. If you don't trust me, You could always tell the guards to tie me up over a gigantic pot of live Werelupe soup. Time's running out. Pole Volting time!

Chapter 4

Hanso: Phew! Whoah! A disco room! Seriously! Awesome! *dances moonwalk* *dances thriller* *dances robot* *dances running man*

Elevator: PING!

Hanso: *turns around* What? After all these hours, I used all of my blood,sweat and tears just to pole vault to the balcony and no-one told me there was an elevator? What is this place? A prank show?

Whoosh!

Green Flame: Too Bad. Are you kidding me? Hahahahaha!

Nox: How dare you trespass the castle of the Fearsome, Powerful or should I say Suave Hubrid Nox!

Hanso: Pfffff. You,You,You call yourself Suave?... Hahahahahahahahaha!

Nox: I am! I got the neopie for Most Suave Villain of Y10. *shows his neopie* See!

Hanso: Pffff. Well I got the Neopie for Most Luscious Thief of all Time for Y12! *Shows his neopie* Ha!

Nox: Just tell me why you're here God is that hard?

Hanso: No need to get all Cranky like Xandra,Nox. No Offence Xandra! No Offence!

Xandra: Offence Taken!

Hanso: I just dropped by or should I say Jumped by to see how's the artifact working for you. Have some tea.

Nox: *sips* What in the Haunted Woods are you talking about? *sips* This is good tea!

Hanso: Oh, The one your sipping is Mynci Pee.

Nox: *Spits* What?

Hanso: Just Kidding. That's green tea.

*Flames turn purple*

Nox: *Grabs the Crystal Ball* What have we here?

Altador: Storm the gates!

Nox: The Tripwire trap. Classic. So I see you've brought "friends". *touches spellbook* If you steal anything else… I'll know about it. Be careful on what you touch, ixi. *throws crystal ball at Hanso* I must be off. Don't bother about following me. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

Hanso: Whoah! Got it!

Brynn: Hanso! Stop that annoying show-off chia!

Altador: The doors are sealed shut!

Jazan: Look! The ceilings coming down!

Brynn: *tries to open the doors* It won't budge!

Hanso: Duhhh! Didn't you hear them? Altador said that the doors are sealed shut! Lucky for you, Brynneth. *pulls the right book. The secret passage opens* *grabs her hand* Let's go!

Brynn: I can't believe you.

Hanso: Yes. I can astonish a little girl in a few seconds.

Brynn: No, I can't believe you let Nox get off the hook! Why didn't you follow him Cheddarface!

Hanso: It's dangerous to run after a villain unarmed! Since you took my dagger! Besides he threw a limited edition glass zurroball over me!

Brynn: I once saw you fight my buddies while I was having my lunch break! How do I expect you afraid of a Glass Zurroball?

Hanso: You remember that? Personally, Brightvale guards aren't "that" impressive.

Brynn: *Whacks Hanso with her emergency skateboard*

Hanso: Oww!

Brynn: Maybe you're a furbrain.

Hanso: *Moonwalks* *slips on a puddle* Whoah! Ooof!

Brynn: Haha! *slips on the puddle* Whoah! *Lands in front of Hanso. Face to Face*

Brynnso Fangirls and Altador: *Gasps* LEAN! LEAN! LEAN! LEAN!

Brynnso Fangirl: No change it!

Brynnso Fangirls and Altador: KISS! KISS! KISS!

Brynn and Hanso: No!

Brynnso Fangirls and Altador: Awww!

Hanso: You know, Maybe I didn't follow him because I want some of your charming company.

Brynn: Or maybe because you two are brainless cahoots. Oooof! Tripping me Hanso? That is so old school.

Hanso: Don't blame me for your Klutziness. I thought Kougras have good reflexes.

Brynn: Great, I can't find my helmet now.

Hanso: Good, Maybe this candle would prevent anymore sneak attacks.

Brynn: Where did you get that?

Hanso: Easy, Magic! I used to work as a magician for money. Can I say that you look better without that helmet? That dumb helmet of yours is covering your pretty locks.

Brynn: Hissis on Hot chocolate shush.

Hanso: What is this place? A puzzle? I love puzzles!


	4. Castles

Chapter 5&6

Brynn: I trusted you for almost a century and you didn't even give my promotion! You promised a promotion! *foam forming in her mouth*

Hanso: Here. Here's your promotion. *dumps a bucket of cold,freezing,teeth-chattering water over her.

Brynn: Still warm. *sticks tongue out*

Director: CAN YOU TWO FOLLOW THE SCRIPT OR ELSE IF THE MOVIE WAS A BLOCKBUSTER HIT YOU WON'T GET ANY OF THE NEOPOINTS CLEAR?

Brynn and Hanso: *nods*

Brynn: How am I going to face the cake hole of King Alphador?

Director: This is not Alpha and Omega time! It's showtime you n00bs!

I'm calling a break!

Everyone: Yay!

Director: X-tok, take in charge of the stunt doubles.

X-tok: But Sir, we don't have any stunt doubles.

Director: THEN YOUR FIRED! Everybody! Go to your dressing rooms! Pronto! Perky, Tell the Set designers to re-decorate the set! Glimmer! Dress the set! Proppaws! Make the Props! Groary! Get the weapons! Chop Chop!

Scene changes into Hanso's dressing room. Hanso is listening to the song "Sub-zero" by the Band Flip Side (shout out to the maker of Flip Side. That story rocked!) .

Coo-coo: Hanso, I have a version of your costume with the proper Fabric K?

Hanso: …

Coo-coo: o_O ok… I'll just leave it here.

Hanso: …..

Coo-coo: *leaves the costume and leaves the room*

Scene changes into the Make-up and Hair department, Brynn is having a little Hair-do.

Fumblefan: Brynn, Let's dampen your hair a bit *dampens her hair*. Then put some curlers on some spots *puts curlers on the spots and takes them out* , Straighten them *straightens her hair* and tie it *ties her hair in a ponytail* into a ponytail and Voila!

Gurglegrape: Now let's add some Blush *adds blush* to give a healthy glow. A little orange eyeshadow on you *puts orange eyeshadow on her* to give your eyelids the original colour. And your Done.

Director: Showtime!

Brynn and Hanso: Rushes to their places.

Director: Lights! Camera! Action!

Brynn: How am I going to face the cake hole of King Altador? I stood up for you, again and again , And you betrayed me! I mean us!

Hanso: Chillax. Don't worry about it. He'll probably kiss my butt to thank me for saving him to remember that.

Brynn: Tnx for that. Just don't expect me to do the same dumb mistake again.

Hanso: Let's see… Blue,Green,Red,Blue,Red.

Jazan: Scarabs! Aaaaaaaah!

Hanso: Heh heh. Sucker.

Brynn: Lemme do a different combination!

Meanwhile…

Nox: *runs outside of the woods* Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Googly Gum! *Flame appears on his hand* Once again! The Hero Nox has saved the day from the villainous fools! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *runs into something* Ooof! What? I couldn't see anything? *opens eyes* WTH? Nooooooooooooooooo! I want to live! Lord! Why are you doing this? I'll be good to live!

Zap!

Nox: Noooooo! XP

Chapter 6

Everyone is out of the castle. They are now sitting around a campfire.

Draik Guard: *Ties Hanso to a tree*

Jazan: See? He was up to no good!

Xandra: I agree with Jazan-

Old Ogrin: Why? Do you have a crush on him?

Everyone: *bursts into laughter*

Xandra: Whatevs. But I agree with Jazan. Hanso is up to no good. He stole from me, remember?

Jazan: And the scarabs!

Brynn: He also led us to the dummy Nox.

Skeith Guard: And the Ice Cream room! *Licks it* Chyntzi Mynci rocks!

Jazan: He did but he let Nox go and left us trapped in his unimpressive castle!

Altador: Didn't you see that awesome battleground? How can you say that his castle is not awesome? Huh? You wanna piece of me? Huh? Huh?

*Jazan and Altador starts Bickering*

Hanso: STOP!

Jazan and Altador: *stops fighting*

Hanso: Let's continue. That's right. You guys were all trapped in his dingy castle… Until me and Brynn freed you guys all. So where's my promotion?

Draik Guard: *dumps a bucket of water over him*

Hanso: MY JACKET! (;_;) IT'S PURE LEATHERNESS HAS GONE! HOW COULD YOU?

Director: Continue! *steam coming out of his ears*

Jazan: I think that the freeing was what Brynn was mostly trying to do.

Hanso: Fine then, Believe what on earth you want to believe but don't believe in annoying people like you, Jazan. But, Brynn , You know me. I've been your love interest since Kindergarten. But then a pair of twins broke our friendship. But,me, I'm a thief that steals all kind of things even a chair. I am a thief, for sure, but me, a super-villain?

Brynn: I'm so sorry, Hanso. But this time, You've pushed things too far.

Hanso: Oh, so that's how your gonna answer huh? I have to say it but, Director, You are a horrible Drama director.

Director: Camera 1, repeat that scene again. *wipes tear away *

Jazan: Good, Now everything's decided. We'll go find a dungeon to lock that chatty thief into and then we can go after Nox.

Old Ogrin: Jazan. Have you ever thought that it might be unwise to derive happiness from the misfortune of others?

Hanso: *does puppydog eyes*

Jazan: Can't you see I'm doing what has to be done? I'm not happy about it. Ok, I'm really happy about it.

Altador: Let's turn to the task at hand. We need to know to where to find Nox.

Skeith Guard: In his Castle?

Altador: We already looked there.

Hanso: Uh, excuse me? Hello! I'll give you free cookies if you come!

Everybody: *keeps on talking*

Brynn: He can't get too far. His little legs would only get him to a short distance like 2 meters. Maybe we should split up.

Hanso: I hate to interrupt but…

Xandra Wouldn't it be likely he flew to a secret location. Like a place we never thought to look?

Old Ogrin: I know! Maybe he's in a port-a-toilet! He's really small after all!

Hanso: Please would somebody…

Brynn: HANSO SHUT YOUR CAKE HOLE! *shows her claws*

Hanso: I'd be happy to, Brynneth, except, well ,look for yourself. *points his head at falling Faerieland*

Everybody turns to the Falling Faerieland.

Altador: God! Help me! What have I done wrong! Help me rebuild Faerieland! *cries and wipes a tear*

Brynn: Is that… Faerieland? What on neopia is happening?

Hanso: Uhhh, Faerieland falling from the sky.

Brynn: I know that.

Altador: Because the Faeries are petrified, probably their magic starts to weaken.

Hanso: I think we should fight.

Brynn: Fight who? You?

Hanso: The person behind you.

Shadow minion: Heeeeelllllloooooo! We have to fight otherwise I won't get my allowance?

Hanso: Mayyyyyybe we should start.

Altador: PWNDING TIME! *shows his 25 carat sword* I don't mind getting this sword with shadow monster guts.

Brynn: *grabs her sword*


	5. Orbs

7&8

Brynn: What are these things? *swishes her sword*

The song Kung Fu fighting playing.

Old Ogrin: *does a flying ninja kick*

Draik Guard: Stop the radio!

Skeith Guard: Ok. *presses the volume button*

Draik Guard: Now you made the volume up. *sigh* I'll do it. *turns off the radio by smashing it on the floor*

Everybody: *gasps*

Altador: My radio! You're going to be fired when this movie ends!

Draik Guard: *nods*

Xandra: Perhaps these are Nox's minions. *zaps a monster*

Jazan: But Nox's minions are cute little edible cupcakes! These must be something. *slashes a shadow monster*

Hanso: Umm, Hello! What's more important here is that Faerieland's falling down! Not that if they are Noxy's minions or not.

Altador: I have to say it but, his cake hole is right. We have or we must know what's happening to the Faerie's magic.

Hanso: But Altador, you already said what's happening to the Faerie's magic like 2 chapters ago! It's starting to weaken!

Altador: SHUT UP! *stabs his sword in a heart of a shadow spectre*

Hanso: Thanks your majesty, I really deserve that "SHUT UP!". Now would somebody help me here? I'll give you French fries if you help me.

Brynn: Ugh. Don't make me regret this, Hanso. KRAZY KOUGRA MODE! *shows both of her claws and uses them to cut the rope*

Hanso: *stands up* Thanks, Brynn.

Brynn: Don't mention it.

Hanso: Can I have my dagger back now?

Brynn: fffff-finnneeeee.

Sometime later….

Altador: We can't rest more. My legs are, like, tired!

Jazan: What do you recommend? More stargazing?

Star Fanatics: Let's get 'im after the film!

Nox: Hahahahahahahahaha! Nobody would find me in this port-a-toilet! Mwahahahahahahahahaha! *hops in the port-a-toilet*

Skeith Guard: Guys! I need to go to the toilet!

Altador: Go to that port-a-toilet.

Skeith Guard: *enters the port-a-toilet,opens the toilet seat and proceeds.*

Nox: Oh boy. *poop falls on his head*

Skeith guard: *sigh* Much Better! *proceeds to wiping his butt, washes his hands and exits the port-a-toilet*

Nox: Eeeeewwwwwwww! Poop all over my clothes! Wahhhhhh!

Skeith Guard: Hey Guys! I'm back!

Altador: Good.

Brynn: If Nox is using his minions to distract us from saving Faerieland, why won't we make our OWN distraction to distract him from his PSP for a while?

Old ogrin: It might work. After all, when the macho Tonu charges at the intelligent Usul . The Usul steps aside, leaving a tripwire for the Tonu.

Jazan: What does that have to do with what we're talking about?

Old Ogrin: You'll see Jazan, You'll see.

Altador: Whaddaya think ,Brynn?

Brynn: I think some butt-kickers should stay here and see if one of the minions lead you to Nox. That minion should be dumb. While we go back to Brightvale. We have the greatest Library outside of Faerieland. We're just gonna get a little snoop from the books.

Xandra: Umm, Brynn, did you say books?

Brynn: Um, Yeah.

Xandra: CAN I COME? PRETTY PLEASE?

Brynn: o_O Ok…. You can come.

Xandra: Yay!

Jazan: Good. Now if your going to rush off with your little tails to Brightvale, lock this pick-pocket in one of the dungeons. He'll stay in the dungeons until this film is over.

Hanso: Pfff. As if those dungeons can ever hold me up, right Brynn?

Brynn: *rolls eyes* Your wrong ,Hanso. *grabs his hand* C'mon.

Xandra: Wait up!

They are starting to walk.

Hanso: Why are we walking? This is very important you know? Faerieland is falling from the sky! Shouldn't we be running?

Xandra: Don't think that I'm insisting you to lock this rogue in a dungeon cell, You obviously have a soft spot for him.

Brynn: *cheeks blush furiously* OF COURSE I WILL! HE'S A FRIEND SINCE KINDERGARTEN!

Hanso: Brynn! You irritate me so much!

Xandra: Just as I thought, I knew you two had some sort of boyfriend/girlfriend history.

Hanso: We were playdates when we were 5.

Brynn: Now we're 15. He tried to steal my moolah on my very,very first day on patrol. It wasn't Tuesday otherwise I'd be having my break.

Hanso: Of course. To pick-pocket a guard is to boost it's confidence.

Brynn: And you stole the Yurble Lady's Bag.

Hanso: Did not!

Brynn: Did to!

Xandra: STOP! *hanso and brynn are shushed.* Continue Brynn.

Brynn: Thank you. We started crossing paths again. … And again. …And again. End of story. Pakkkkkk!

Xandra: You must be a "terrible" thief ,Hanso.

Xandra and Hanso start bickering

Brynn: Shush!

Xandra and Hanso stop

Hanso: I never hurt people! Except the time I ate my Little sister's Ummagine muffin. I didn't know it was hers!

Xandra: Whaddabout the neopets you stole from? Once you even stole my niece's Xweetok plushie!

Hanso: I didn't know it was hers!

Brynn: She was right, Hanso. And Faerieland is in great trouble because of what you did. And now my little sister and her "tribe", the Faerieland Fyoras , is going to attack you for making Faerieland fall out of the sky.

Hanso: I wasn't the one who made Faerieland fall out of the sky. It was Nox!

Brynn: You weren't he one who done it,but, you were the one who started it.

Xandra: Speaking of which, I'm off to my books. Somebody's got to know how to break the spell.

Brynn: Good Luck, Xandra. I hope one of us finds something useful, and a can of neocola.

Xandra: Thanks,Brynn. When you lock him up, make sure you put the keys in a spot where he couldn't reach it. TTFN. *walks to Brightvale*

Brynn: *tear runs across her cheek* I'm sorry Hanso, for the things I shouldn't have said.

Hanso: You were just being honest.

Brynn: It's just, I never told you this- I almost lost my position in back-up goalie in the Brightvale Yooyuball team and my position in the guards. I never told you this- I like you.

Hanso: Me too. It's just because my buddies think it's so weird to fall in love with an opposite.

Brynn: Same. Now that's what I call great acting! My acting's very good isn't it?

Hanso: JK! Of Course! We don't like each other! We better get going. I've got a date with a dungeon cell. Don't wanna be late.

Scene changes to the woods near Brightvale Castle

Brynn: Do things look different to you?

Hanso: Yeah. It's too quiet, and everything looks like it's painted with a Giant Grey Paint Brush. I like it!

Scene changes to the drawbridge in Brightvale Castle

Brynn: It's like the life of everything's been sucked out.

Xandra: Good thing Xandra's not here.

Brynn: No time to joke. I know it has to do with something about the Faerie's magic. I just know it!

Hanso: And you don't know it.

Brynn: Shush. I've got to go to the Library, ASAP.

Meanwhile at the library.

Xandra: Ummm. Mr? Is this library Wi-Fi?

Yurble dude: Yeah.

Xandra: Nice! I can go to Facebook now!

Meanwhile with Brynn and Hanso…

Scene changes in front of the Dungeon entry

Hanso: So, I guess It's time to do your duties.

Brynn: Yes It is. Is it obvious?

Hanso: Don't be mean! Jeez! C'mon! The crew won't even know you didn't lock me up there! Promise! I won't even tell them!

Brynn: I'm so sorry, It's better this way. *puts handcuffs on him* For both of us.

They walk down the stairs. Hanso is now in the cell.

Hanso: But I could help you! 2 tails are better than one!

Brynn: Just stay here, Hanso. It'll be safer. *puts down set of keys on the table* It'll be a while,I promise.

Hanso: At least you still trust me, I don't are what those people say of what they think of me, but you…

Brynn: I have to go to the library. Just… Just stay safe.I'll be back soon. *whispers* And I was lying about the acting, I really like you… *runs outside*

Hanso: Traitor.

Chapter 8

Brynn: Hanso! I think I found something!

Hanso: The key to the cell I hope. *plays tekken on his PSP*

Brynn: Better, Better for Faerieland. I was snooping around the royal library carefully because Hagan might see me and whack me with a giant piece of a chicken I spotted a book with a picture of the artifact you stole on it, see?

Hanso: *Grabs the book* Umm, That's not the artifact I liberated from Xands. The one I stole is much more bigger, but they do look similar. Can it Probably reverse the spell?

Brynn: Probably? Maybe? I don't know… the text seems to be a little unclear.

Hanso: So… Faerieland is in more doom before?

Brynn: You don't understand it ,Hanso. At least I'm trying. I'm not making Smart-ish remarks.

Hanso: Bit hard to try when your in a cell, Darling.

Brynn: *nabs the book from Hanso's hand* Perhaps the one you sold to Nox might be a part of this one. Maybe Xandra would know. I'm gonna go find her.

KLANG! WHICKI-WHICKI WHACK WHICKI-WHICKI WHACK! CHING!

Hanso: What is that?

Brynn: Sounds like war.

Hanso: Smells like war.

Brynn: Maybe it is war.

Hanso: In Brightvale? The Lamest place in Neopia?

Brynn: I need to check it out. Stay Here.

Hanso: It's too dangerous! Let me get out of the cell and let me watch your back!

Brynn: I can take care of myself. Stop being a worrywart! But Thanks. Guard the book. It's our only way to save Faerieland. *tosses the book to Hanso*

Hanso: Oh, so that's how you're going to trust me? Just be careful!

Brynn: Same to you.

Hanso: I'm no hero. I'm just a thief, remember? That's why I'm behind these weak bars.

Brynn: Stay Here, Hanso! Take care! *rushes off*

Hanso: Once again she's a Traitor. *turns off his PSP* *takes off his belt* And She is wrong. *builds a loop* *throws it*

FWAPPP!

Hanso: Nice! *pulls it back* *opens it and gets the keys* *puts the keys in the keyhole* *escapes the cell* Help! Guards! *climbs up the wall*

The Guards come in

Hanso: *drops on the Guards and Bangs their heads together* Please Understand, I am a thief. This is my Job. *Looks at the Guards* Huh?...

The Guards are still in unconscious

Hanso: Heh. Suckers. *rushes outside*


	6. Ropes

Chapter 9 & 10

Scene changes into Brightvale Castle

Hanso: Whoah… Why did my hair get dandruff?

Narrator: Because you don't put enough shampoo on your hair. That's why.

Hanso: Oh yeah. *Looks at the mania happening in the castle* AWESOME…

Brynn: Ahhh, so you won't give me my locket back won't ya? Let's just say I won't get that and you will get this! *Swishes the Shadow Fury and does a very high backflip and grabs the pendant and lands perfectly*

Commentator: And Brynn of Brightvale does it again at the Olympics!

Applause happens

Brynn: *slashes the Shadow Spectre*

TEKKEN TIME!

Player: Now, what I say. *presses a series of buttons and does a perfect*

It is back in plot mode.

Giant Shadow monster: *grunt*

Brynn: *punches it softly on the leg*

Giant Shadow Monster: Owwww! Owwww! It's in the bone! Owwww! *faints* *rises up again*

Brynn: *gasps*

Giant Shadow Monster: You felt for that, didn't you? Hahahahahahahah-

Hanso: Not if I can help! *Does somersaults In the air and lands on the Monster. He grabs the ears* Yeehaw! Now this is the time my bull-riding lessons pay off! *yanks the ears*

Brynn: *sigh* *pokes the monster with her sword*

Giant Shadow Monster: Ooof! *dissolves into thin air*

Hanso: Looks like you just got de-rezzed. C'mon. This is ridiculous. Let's go. There's nothing fun to do here. Other than kick Shadow monster's butts .But they ran out. You can run! But you can't hide!

TNT: *sticks tongue out*

Brynn: No way Jose! I won't leave Brightvale alone to these dingy things!

Hanso: Think about it Brynn! You have a dumb brain! We barely made it out alive when we were escaping the Haunted Woods alive, That was with the help of Altador and Jazan! And the 2 of us…You know what I'm gonna say next right? You read my script.

Brynn: Hanso, this is my personal fight, go away.

Hanso: Fine! Stay here and sacrifice yourself just for a dumb land! I'm going to go and read some magazines!

Brynn: And you look like a shemale!

Hanso: *marches off*

Brynn: Hanso!

Hanso: I knew you mi-

Brynn: *throws the sword at him*

Hanso: Gaah!

The sword hit the shadow monster behind Hanso.

KLASH!

Brynn: You guys don't give up, don't you? Go on, do your worst.

Hanso: Oww! My head! Thanks a lot, Brynneth!

The shadow monsters gather around the two.

Brynn: Well, don't just stand there! Save me!

Hanso: Brynn?

Shadow Monsters: Groar!

Hanso: Brynn, Nooooo!

Narrator: That's what you get for letting your love interest die!

Hanso: Uh Oh…. *Grabs Brynn's sword* I'm no good with weapons! *rushes to the catapult and sits on it* This is a bad idea. *slices the rope*

Hanso gets thrown. Scene zooms out.

Hanso: Gerrrooonimmmoooo! *Grabs his light cycle baton and opens it, then rides on it.* Light Cycle Mode! *lands through a tree* Ooof! *puts his light cycle back to his baton* Brynn…

Brynn: Hanso!

Hanso: Brynn?

Brynn: Hanso, If you can hear me-

Hanso: Of course I can hear you! I have ears you know?

Brynn: Take the book to da King! He'll know what to do! And give my sword back!

Hanso: *looks at the book* Sorry, Brynneth. The King will have to wait. *Puts up his coat to his mouth*

Shadow Monster: The King says go into the cave!

Brynn: *enters the cave*

Shadow Monster: *pushes Brynn inside the cave*

Brynn: Xandra!

Xandra: Brynn? They got you too? I was coming to Brightvale if you two got anything.

Brynn: Your so slow!

Xandra: But these things got me and pushed me into neopet jail.

Brynn: They seem to get stronger. I don't think Nox is controlling them. He's too weak and too short.

Xandra: Yes. Good Point.

Brynn: *stares at the prisoners* What's wrong with them? They look half dead already!

Prisoners: We take that as an insult!

Xandra: Dunno. But I can tell they're not dead already. It seems those Shadow creatures are feeding on them somehow.

Brynn: That's Horrible!-

Xandra: It's so obvious it's horrible!

Brynn: We have to save them! Even though they look like the zombies in Tale of Woe solution page. Ew.

Xandra: Yes, their faces are very disturbing. Did you find anything for me to blabber on?

Brynn: Uh, Yeah! I found a book with the picture of the artifact in it. There seemed to have instructions but I can't read it well!

Xandra: That's because you read it upside-down. Maybe I can puzzle it out. Where's the book now? I'm hungry for books!

Brynn: It's with Hanso… But we got separated. I have no idea where he- What?

Hanso poked Brynn. Brynn turns around.

Brynn: What?

Hanso: Shhhhhhhh. Little baby. Hush. Go to sleep.

Chapter 10

The prisoners run for their life out of the cave.

Hanso: Bet your glad I came along, aren't ya?

Xandra: You? My girl power got us out!

Hanso: You weren't using any magic! You 2 nimrods were sitting there all day waiting for those things to suck your blood out!

Brynn: They're not vampires, Hanso.

Hanso: So? They still suck it! Sorceress, You did give me the idea to zap me, though. I'll give you a promotion for that.

Xandra: Oh, Great! What is it?

Hanso: This. *dumps a bucket of cold water over her*

Brynn: We don't have time for this! Let's get outta here!

They are now climbing up the hill.

Brynn: Hanso…

Hanso: Yes, dear?

Brynn: How did you get inside the cave without getting caught?

Hanso: Well, Let's just say I hang out with the right crowd, I have the moves and…*pops a piece of Chokato Chew in his mouth and chews it* I chew the right gum.

They are now on top of the hill.

Brynn: You shouldn't have took the book to Da King! I can take care of myself! You know that!*sweetly* But Thanks for coming for us. Have a Skeith Chip. I stole it from the Skeith Guard's lunchbox.

Meanwhile at the Haunted Woods…

Skeith Guard: *opens his lunchbox* Where's my Skeith Chips?

Back to the scene.

Xandra: Yes, Thank you. NOW WHERE'S THE BOOK!

Hanso: I have it all safe right here! *hands the book to Xandra* You can count on me while guarding stuff. I can guard your staff, Cuz then I can zap my little sister into a corn cob!

Xandra: Let me see it! We need to start getting to the bottom of this.

Hanso: Fine! Be my guest. It was too boring for me anyway.

Xandra: *opens the book to the page with the picture of the artifact*

Brynn: See? That was he pic I saw before. It kinda looks like Hanso's face.

Hanso: Hey!

Brynn: But it kinda looks like the one Hanso stole. I thought it might be able to reverse the spell.

Xandra: YOU LIAR, BRYNN! THERE'S NO INSTRUCTIONS ON THE PAGE! *whacks Brynn on the head* There's only a map.

Hanso: Hey, I know that place. That's where we used to go for our annual Thieve's Guild Prom.

Xandra: Of Course, You know that place. You're just planning to ambush us there!

Hanso: You know what I'm going to say next! You read my script!

If you wanna go there, then I can lead you there, If you wanna walk in circles and die, you can do that.

Brynn: We need to trust him, Xandra. Who Knows? We might find a fancy restaurant there! We haven't chowed down for like 4 hours!

Scene changes into the outside of the ruins.

Hanso: We're here. Huh, It looks creepier than I remember. Ladies first? *wink*

Xandra and Brynn: *looks at him, posed* *pushes Hanso first*

Hanso: Heeeyyyyyyy!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 11 & 12

Hanso: Huh, I don't remember these Body Guards around.

Xandra: They're Shadow Monsters, you blockhead!

Brynn: Run!

Hanso: Of course we're gonna run! Who would we dance in a time like this!

Shadow Monsters: *dances the Macarena* Groar Yo!

Brynn: You two go after the artifact, while I go hold these people up! Who wants the steak? *dangles the steak over them*

Shadow Monster 1: Oooh! Me! Me! Pick me!

Shadow Monster 2: No,I want it! I saw it first! I'm the biggest steak fan!

Shadow Monsters: *wrestles each other*

Brynn: This so gonna be easy. *shines her sword*

Hanso: But I don't wanna come with you, Xandra! You're too ugly!

Xandra: *steam comes out of her ears* This is no point to argue. C'mon! I need your help!

Xandra and Hanso rush down the stairs into a room.

Hanso: Aha! *stares at the artifact* How are you missy?

Artifact: …..

Hanso: Oh well. My guy power doesn't work.

Xandra: That's the artifact! It has to be!-

Hanso: Of course it's the artifact! I mean, who would make a doppelganger one?

Little kid: *holding an artifact piñata* *does crying sound*

Xandra: Let's grab it! *rushes to the artifact but Hanso stops her*

Hanso: Careful! You can't just rush over there and snatch it up!

Xandra: There's nothing to be scared of, "Mom".

Hanso: That's what scares me.

Xandra: What? An artifact?

Hanso: NO. Something else. *tip-toes to the artifact* Do you have a bag of sand?

Xandra: You know, Hanso. We're not in an Indiana Jones movie. We don't have time for this. *snatches the artifact*

Hanso: Ahhhh! I'm dead! *opens eyes*

Xandra: *sighs* You scream like a girl.

Hanso: Ok, so you were lucky this time.

Xandra: Let's pick up Brynn and get outta here.

Xandra and Hanso walk up the stairs.

Hanso: Brynn! You're alright!

Brynn: Of course I am! I was able to hold up these two nimrods without using my sword! All I needed was a T-bone steak. Look at them.

Shadow Monster 1: It's mine!

Shadow Monster 2: NO it's Mine!

Brynn: Did you find anything? Anything at all?

Xandra: Yeah. We got the artifact. I think the artifact must be a part of a whole, and this is the other part. Since the first artifact turned the Faeries into stone, maybe this one will reverse it. It's a shot!

Brynn: Let's head back to base camp, find altador and the others, show them what we've got and get away from the Skeith Chips incident.

Scene changes with Hanso, Brynn and Xandra walking in the outskirts of the Haunted Woods.

Brynn: Did you hear that?

Hanso: What?

Xandra: I can't hear it well either, Hanso. Sorry I can't hear it, Brynn. Xweetoks have low hearing abilities.

Shadow Monster: GROOOAAAARRRRRR!

Hanso: I'm starting to have a feeling they don't like us very much.

Brynn: The feeling's very obvious. I shouldn't have took the extra steak from the Skeith Guard's lunchbox.

Altador: Get Back to where you come!

Hanso: Nice timin' Altador!

Skeith Guard: You're no match for my lucky fluffy babaa plushie!

Brynn: Thanks for the help, King Altador. It's good to see you cheddarfaces again.

Altador: *coughs* What did you say?

Brynn: Oh! I said people! Why would I say you people are cheddarfaces?

Altador: What's new in Brightvale?

Brynn: I got a book from the royal Library. Good thing I wasn't caught by Hagan! He'd be using his crossbow at me! But the book lead us to another artifact. Xandra thinks she can use it to reverse the spell. But… It's worse than Faerieland falling. King Altador, The whole neopia must be in danger. Who knows what will sink next? It might be the whole neopia!

Chapter 12

Altador: What is it Brynn? Do you mean these dumb-o creatures? Or is something else afoot?

Brynn: Yeah, the creatures, but also… I have no idea in Neopia how to explain it… Neopia seems to decaying, losing it's colour, everyting looks half dead. We need to tell TNT to improve the look.

Jazan: Maybe the Faeries' magic is much more involved with the well-being of Neopia than we could've imagined. Maybe TNT uses the Faerie's magic to create the colours of Neopia.

Altador: We need to reverse the spell ASAP. Xandra, are you ready to attempt the Ritual. I need to know how many hours left to get my riul costume ready.

Xandra: Yes, Altador. I'm ready to attempt, but , I think it would be best if we performed into a ore open area. You know, somewhere less stuffy? See more clearly what I'm doing?

Old Ogrin: The meadows in the outskirts of the Haunted Woods seem to be an ideal spot. They have a Hubert's hot dog stand there.

The clan is now walking.

Xandra: Hanso, have you ever wondered why Brynn never asks you about your opinion?

Hanso: Huh?

Xandra: I mean, I can't stand you and your TERRIBLE stench, but I'll admit that you have Great ideas from time to time. It's because she doesn't respect you, you know, she might like you for some reason, but at the end of the shooting, you will always be a thief in her eyes.

Hanso: You got it all wrong. R-O-N-G! WRONG! Brynn and I have a very strict relationship. That's it.

Xandra: If you say so. Just remember what I said the next time she "tells" you to do instead of asking what you think.

Scene changes to the meadows.

Xandra: This looks like the perfect spot.

Hanso: If you're gonna do this, do it quick. I need to go to the toilet.

Jazan: How nice. They sent us a bouquet of Shadow Monsters.

Altador: We don't have time for this! The ritual NEEDS to be done, or Faerieland's gone!

Brynn: King Altador, Can you and the others hold up the Shadow Creatures? Hanso and I will protect Xandra while she's doing the ritual.

Hanso: We will? But I wanna do the butt-kicking!

Brynn: Yes, we will ,Hanso.

Xandra: Alright, Boss Xandra says you two to hold this artifact up.

Brynn: But we're supposed to be protecting you! You said you wanted to do this for your niece!

Xandra: The others are doing great about it. My hands need to be free in order t do the ritual. It's in the Neopian Law book. Read rule 59.

Hanso: *reads rule 59* Every neopet who does any ritual needs to have free hands. Well, Ok. Game!

Xandra: Make yourselves useful please.

Brynn and Hanso: *holds each ends of the artifacts*

Xandra: Now a little higher.

Brynn: She said hold it higher, Hanso!

Hanso: Hey! This thing's heavier than it looks!

Brynn: Cuz your out of shape.

Brynn and Hanso: *lifts the Artifact higher*

Xandra: Perfect. Now whatever you do… Don't Move.

Hanso: We're allowed to blink, right?

Xandra: No.

Hanso: Aww Man!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 13 & 14

Xandra: This should work. *does hand movements* C'mon! Your almost there! Oh No! I can't read the spell! Somebody push my glasses up!

Brynn: We're busy holding this thing for you!

Xandra: *grunt* I'll do this myself. When might and magic work as one, the villain's plan can be undone!

Yang (from yin yang yo): Hey! You stole that from our show!

Yin: Yeah! Oh, I see you needed help! Let me finish the ritual for you. *reads the spell* Ib tel sim! Buh- bye! *goes away from the place with Yang*

BOOM! Bursts of light came everywhere. The three fall down.

Hanso: Ugh. *shakes his head and opens his eyes* Oh, No! *looks at the Skeith Guard's lunchbox* At least this didn't turn to stone. I have dinner!

*looks at Xandra* Xandra! Look out! You can't see well without your glasses!

Xandra: *looks at Hanso* *rises green flame from the ground*

Hanso: So, you were the green flame. No…

Xandra: Yes! I'm in the book of evil now! *brings Faerieland from the sky*

CRASH!

Chapter 14

Hanso: Y-y-y-you Monster! You did all this! How could you! *steam comes from his ears* I'M GONNA KILL YOU DEAD! D-E-D! DEAD! *helps Brynn stand up*

Brynn: Why? Why would you want Faerieland to fall out of the sky? Why would you want to upset your niece? Why?

Xandra: My niece is evil, Brynn. She HATES Faerieland. But she does love Xweetok plushies.

Hanso: Phew!

Xandra: Darigan ones, to be exact.

Hanso: Oh.

Xandra: It was a symbol , Brynn. That's all. Pretty simple, huh?

Brynn: Uh, no.

Xandra: Then shush then. Continuing. Symbols have power, and getting rid of that symbol is what Neopia needed for 3 centuries. You get it, don't you Hanso?

Brynn: Hanso, please translate that to Kougraian? But what is she saying?

Hanso: I have to admit this, Xandra. I DON'T KNOW!

Xandra: You! *points her finger at Brynn*

Brynn: It's rude to point!

Xandra: Whatevs! You! *points at Brynn with her finger* You see everything in black and white, good and evil, right and wrong, French fry or ketchup. It's not that simple,Kougra. It's NEVER that simple.

Brynn: What do you mean, Xweetok? The Faeries didn't do any harm to us! They always protected Neopia with their awesome staffs! It was fine until you turned them to stone!

Xandra: Of course you believe that. You're a little Mr Goody-two-shoes. But remember, Kougra, everyone has a dark side of themselves. You! *points at a shadow monster* Bring them! Neopia will be ruled the right way this time! It is now called Xandraland!

Brynn: Tss. What a lame name! You're mad! Who would want a world of soul-sucking but easy to kick-butt monsters anyway?

Xandra: Monsters? They were never the real threat, Kougra. Those wraiths were a side-effect of the spell that froze the Faeries. Still, they have their uses… … What I intend is a new Neopia free from the tyranny of Faeries, a world of neopets, ruled by a neopet, me.

Brynn: Tyranny? What Tyranny? The Faeries didn't do anything to harm us! Well, except for Jhudora. She is bad after all! Weren't you listening before?

Xandra: Or to help us! With the exception of the soup Faerie. Her soup is good. And the Healing Faerie. Do you know in Neopia how much power the Faeries have, Kougra? And what they do with it all? They make yummy soup, paint neopets in tacky colours, But most of the time, they just sit there in their clouds dumbly, fiddling with make-up, doing NOTHING. When I was young, I took Faerie academy. The Faeries noticed my stunning magical abilities and let me come study with them. I tried to convince them everyday to get more involved with the affairs of Neopians, but they never listen to me. There was no reasoning with those Winged Tyrants, and so they had to be overthrown.

Hanso: Winged Tyrants? You were Nox in disguise!

Xandra: Yes, and I got pooped. *shows out the artifact*

Brynn: The artifact!

Xandra: I needed some sort of ruse to get this item back. It was the best I can do in my whole nine lives.

Brynn and Hanso: o_O

Xandra: My mom's a cat.

Hanso: Oh, ok.

Xandra: It's hard to believe that y careful planning was nearly spoiled by one Greedy, arrogant, filthy, thief.

Hanso: Hey! I take showers 3 times a day! Don't blame me. If it was such a precious, all-powerful artifact, why would you leave it around? *smirks*

Xandra: Cuz I forgot to do spring cleaning, that's why. All-powerful? Ha. I see why Brynn keeps you around. No, this is a little trinket I got at my christening. Granted, I needed this for my fabulous plan. But this and it's sibling artifact just amplify my magic. They aren't sources of power themselves. You see, I may be the strongest magician the Faeries ever took under their wings, but even I couldn't take them all on without getting a little help. And now I have both of them. *puts the little artifact in the middle of the big artifact* NO ONE in neopia can stand in my way. So, now you have a choice. I've let you live long because I see great potential in you two. Otherwise I would've done away like I did with that boasting fool Nox. Hanso, Your sly, clever, and a fairly resourceful thief. I could use those skills.

Hanso: Thank you. Sorry, but my skills are too hard for you.

Xandra: Brynn, you puzzled out the location of the second artifact all by yourself. I'm impressed by your tenacity. You may lack vision and flirt power but you're not the mindless fart I took you for.

Brynn: Thank you, but my intelligence must be original.

Xandra: I'll need help rebuilding neopia in the new image I've created for it, and that help will come from neopets who share my vision of bettering themselves with their own strengths, not Faerie blessings. So… what do you say?

Brynn: Absolutely Not! Your all snobby, Greedy, arrogant, stingy and ANNOYING!

Xandra: Well, I can't say I'm surprised. You're always like that. Always staying in he good side. And you, Hanso, my dear?

Brynn: Of course he won't! Why would he trust you!

Hanso: Stop it, Brynn! I can speak for myself! I'm not mute!

Xandra: Think of it, Hanso. If you help me rebuild neopia and marry me, you'll be a hero! You'll be rich! No one will care about your past as a thief. You'll be able to reach a job position higher than the manager.

Hanso: A little recognition would be nice, for once.

Brynn: Hanso! No! You… You can't! You can be good! You are good! I can't fight alone!

Hanso: But you said a few chapters ago, "I can take care of myself".

Brynn: I—I need you! We have to stop her!

Hanso: ou see how the others distrust me, even while all I've done is try to help all the people in Neopia! Even you… I know there have been times you thought I was leading you astray.

Brynn: But I-

Hanso: If I help Xandra, maybe I start over, make a good name for myself. Because I this world, I'll always be a thief to you.

Xandra: *mutters* That's my boy.

Brynn: But Hanso!I l-

Brynnso fangirls: *gasps* she nearly said ove you! We're gonna kill Xandra dead!

Hanso: Xandra,You got a deal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 15 & 16

Hanso: Yucky! Your hand feels like Snot! Yucky!

Xandra: *steam comes out of her ears* Want me to squeeze this harder!

Hanso: No please.

Xandra: You accepted the proposal contract did you?

Hanso: Uh No. You're too ugly to be my wife.

Xandra: I take that as an offence. But you won't regret this deal right, Hanso?

Hanso: I'm sure I won't. *smirks* But I'm not the type to have regrets.

Xandra: What's with the smirk- Ooof!

Hanso: *snatches the smaller artifact* Sucker! Brynn! Smash it to pieces! *throws it like a Frisbee*

Brynn: You mean smash it like it's your face!

Hanso: You're an offender!

Brynn: Huh?

Artifact: Too late! Your trapped!

Brynn: Sorry, Hanso! But she's taking it back like she wants it like it's a chocolate chip cookie!

Hanso: *lightbulb goes over his head* LIGHTBULB! *opens the Skeith Guard's lunchbox and takes the chocolate chip cookie out* Who wants the chocolate chip cookie?

Xandra: Me! *stops using the green aura to bring back the small artifact* *munches on the cookie*

Hanso: *Catches he smaller artifact* Where do you think your going Brynn? *sees Xandra burp and smells and it smelled like pickled onions* Ok! Run!

Chapter 16

Hanso: *poses with the artifact*

Brynn: Hanso! What do you think your doing?

Hanso: Posing for a totalgirl magazine.

Camera person: Say Cheese!

Hanso: Cheese! *shows his winning grin*

Scene changes to a wood table. Totalgirl magazines are being tossed.

Scene changes back.

Hanso: Anyway, I have a plan. And you won't like it! Keep those knees up! Feel the burn!

Xandra: Give me the artifact , Hanso! You know that's what needs to be done!

Hanso: Shutting you up and stuffing your mouth full of dung negg! That's what needs to be done!

Brynnso fan leader and fangirls: Dissed.

Hanso: I've come to an AMAZING realization. You wore the same underwear for 30 years!

Xandra: Fine. Think what you will. OBLIVION!

Oblivion: Groar. You said you're giving me a raise!And you didn't!

Xandra: If you kill that Kougra. You'll get your raise. SO KILL HER NOW!

Brynn: *defends herself with her sword*

Xandra: Well,Hanso. Are you gonna let her die?

Hanso: Why are you so mean to Brynn?

Xandra: Beause Xweetoks normally hate Kougras. They're more kinder to Usuls.

Hanso: I won't give up without a fight. And we're not gonna fight with our ninny artifacts. I challenge you to a disc fight and a Light cycle challenge!

Xandra: I accept. *opens her lightcycle and transforms into her orange tron:legacy suit*

Hanso: *opens up his lightcycle and transforms into his blue tron:legacy suit.

TRON:LEGACY TIME!

Hanso: Whadaya waitin' for Randy Xandy? I'm completely helpless. *smirks*

Xandra: I do know that smirk. But Ok. *throws her disk at Hanso* You said your completely helpless. I would like to see you get de-rezzed.

The disc nearly hits Hanso. But he gets away by his light cycle.

Xandra: So you wanna play huh? I'll show you how to play. *hops on her light cycle and chases Hanso*

Hanso: Try catchin' me Xandy Blandy! *stands up on his light cycle* EAT SLUGS! *throws his disc at Xandra*

Xandra's arm gets a large area de-rezzed.

Xandra: Youchees!

Hanso: Goes across in front of Xandra's Light cycle. Xandra loses. It is back to normal.

Hanso: Brynn care take care of herself. Hey Xandra! Your not good moving with targets are you?

Xandra: *Grunt* I'm gonna kill you dead! *blows energy to Hanso*

Hanso: *absorbs* Nobody likes a Homicidal Maniac!

Xandra: *rage* *blows energy to Hanso*

Hanso: Could we hurry this up a little? I've got places to be.

Xandra: Yaaaaaaaaaa!

Xandra blows a huge amount of energy. But Hanso can still absorb them.

Oblivion: GROAAAAR!

Brynn: Oh, please. You're bothering me. *slashes oblivion's leg*

Xandra: Enough Already! I'm sick of this! You will die Hanso. And Neopia will be WAY better with my rule!

The artifact Hanso's holding is glowing green. tHe artifact has cracks and is about to break.

Hanso: Hope this works. Ok, Xandra. So maybe you were right about the Faeries. But you've gone too far. Someone like me should stop you. Sorry Brynn. *Jabs the Artefact*

A burst of light happened.

Oblivion: Groar.

Brynn: Yaaaaaaa! *Jabs Oblivion in the Heart*

Oblivion dissolves. Everything is back to normal.

Brynn: Hanso! You did it! Yipeeeee! * Jumps in joy* Hanso? *sees the petrified Hanso and Xandra* No….. But that No wasn't for you, Xandra. That was for Hanso!


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

Wait! The story doesn't end yet! My bad. :P

Neopia slowly returned to normal in the next few months.

Tonu Chef: Donuts! Get your donuts!

A Kacheek and an Usul rushes to the Tonu chef

Or as it normal as it could get with an entire city on a crater.

The Faeries began to rebuild, hopeful that one day their magic would be strong enough to lift Faerieland back into the skies above neopia where it belongs.

Illusen: *wears a hard helmet and begins to jackhammer*

Space Faerie: *sips hot chocolate*

Light Faerie: *welds*

King Jazan returned to Qasala by his Private Jet and his second favourie ixi thief.

Nabile: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M YOUR SECOND FAVOURITE? WHO'S THAT GIRL? LET ME KILL HER!

Jazan: Um, actually it's a boy. *hands her necklace*

Nabile: *gasps* HOLY KAU! YOU'RE A GIRL! THAT'S WHY YOU WEAR EYELINER!

Jazan: Guyliner. No,no,no. It's a good friend of mines.

Nabile: Ohhhhhhhhhhh.

The Old Ogrin began teaching classes on how to defeat shadow wraiths to his imperial guards students.

Top Chop Kougra: Hey Master Ogrin! Watch this! *punches punching bag and hits him back* Ooof! *falls to the ground*

Everybody (including Old Ogrin): Oooh. Ouch.

And King Altador went on a quest to recover the Darkest Faerie, which was lost when Faerieland crashed.

Altador: I look so suave in this beard, right?

Mr Insane: My one's is better than that beard of hair.

Little Brown Wocky (his name is Timmy): Yeah, yeah get to the good part already. The activities of the real heroes are boring. YOU'RE THE WORST BABYSITTER EVER! 

Hanso: Look, Timmy, you wanted to know what happened to the heroes, so I'm telling you. Why do people don't understand me.

Timmy: Cuz you suck.

Hanso: Of course, I'm saving the best for last. And by the best, I mean me and Brynn.

Because of her incredible bravery and model looks she'd be good to be Miss Neopia, and Brynn was appointed captain of the guards.

Brynn: What do you mean I have to wear this lame pink cape? It looks horrible on me!

Fyora: *death glare* Wan't me to slice your shoulder off?

Brynn: *blushes* Hehehe. Of course, I look faboulous in this pink cape. Hehehe. *rushes out of the room*

And for my quick thinking and unparreleled cunning, I was given title of Master Thief.

Kanrik: Not fair! He has more fans!

Hanso: To prove yourself, can you steal the most dangerous artifact in Neopia?

Kanrik: No.

Hanso: Then you're not the best.

The queen herself set us the task in retrieving dangerous artifacts from all over neopia to keep them from falling in the wrong hands. That means more bonding with my Brynn.

Brynn: Hanso, there are reports of a magical artifact in the Lost Desert. Queen Fyora says we should head there immediately.

Hanso: How come you're wearing that dumb helmet of yours AGAIN? You know it covers your pretty locks! *takes Brynn's helmet off* *talks to Timmy* Excellent! Time for more heroics.

Brynn: *rolls eyes*

Timmy: Does this mean your done with your story? I have an episode of Icarly to catch.

Hanso: For now. Don't be too disappointed. I like you, kid, I'll make a thief out of you yet. But don't you tell your aunt Clara. I'm gonna be toast!

Brynn and Hanso are walking to the Lost desert. How cheap.

Brynn: You know, Hanso. One Day you're going to be behind the bars for corrupting Neopia's youth. You shouldn't be encouraging children to become thieves!

Hanso: But it worked so well for Me! And you know, if I'd never picked pockets I wouldn't have met you, kiss you (reference to Brynn's boyfriend), had a date with you and went to the same kindergarten! Man, our teacher was grouchy!

THE END

Please PM instead of review. I like it that way.


	11. Chapter 11

Prizes

This is just an extra. Not part of the story. I got Wraith puncher.

Faerie's ruin theme

Me: Yay! I got one! *changes the plain yellow background to the Faerie's ruin one* !

Dangerous artifact keyring

Hanso: O_O Ooooh. Shiny.

Kanrik: That's a great way to train him *grabs the keyring* Get the artifact! *runs away*

Hanso: *chases him around*

Me: Um, excuse me Miss. Can I get a Dangerous artifact keyring? *hands 10 plot points*

Saleslady: Oh sure! *gets the points and gives me the Dangerous Artifact keyring* Mr Insane's gonna love these!

Stone Pie

Skeith Guard: *munches petrified cloudberry pie (Fyora forgot about it)*

Fyora: *gasps* YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT! *chases him around with a stick of French bread*

Skeith Guard: *drops pie*Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! *runs away*

Me: Oh well, that pie's mine! *grabs the pie and tosses it to my bargain bag*

Surplus Repository Furniture

Hanso: A stone sofa for auction!

Xandra: I pay a hundred plot points!

Hanso: Going once, going twice-

Me: I pay 299 plot points! AND THAT'S FINAL!

Hanso: Sold!

Hanso delivers it to my neohome, while I gave him 299 neopoints.

Fortune Cookie

Old Ogrin: *wearing that costume those hot dog sellers in those football games but fortune cookies* FORTUNE COOKIES! GET YOUR FORTUNE COOKIES WHILE THEY'RE. Umm, Umm, CRISPY! YEAH! GET THEM WHILE THEY'RE CRISPY! 500 PLOT POINTS EACH!

Nox: *gives 500 plot ponts to Old Ogrin* *pops it in his mouth and chews it* Ew, It tastes like pizza.

Old Ogrin: That's because they're PIZZA FLAVOURED!

Users (including me) rush over to the Old Ogrin. There was a riot so neopian police had to teargas. I got out safely.

Angry Xandra Bobblehead

Xandra: I'd like one please!

Me: Me too!

The person gave us two. I put mine's in the bargain bag.

Xandra: Hey! My head is NOT that big!

Me: uh oh. *runs away from Xandra*

Mr Insane: RED ALERT! RED ALERT! *makes water fall on Xandra*

Xandra: Grrrr. *shoots laser everywhere (I survived by hiding next to tables,Xandra hates tables.)*

One user: EVACUATE! EVACUATE!

And so we users evacuated to the back-up prize room.

E-Z My first Containment field

Me: I'm taking one. *gives 900 points and tosses toy to bargain bag (bargain bag means inventory, I like calling it that)*

Salesman: *hands one to a user* Now whatever you do, it might make your pet lose it's-

User: *gives toy to pet and pet plays it and explodes*

Salesman: Limbs.

Pet: WAAAAHHHH! I LOST MY PAWS AND LEGS! WAAAAHAHAHAAAAHHHHHH!

TNT: YOUR ACCOUNT WILL BE FROZEN! *freezes user's account*

User: ! *freezes*

And so we users had to go to the back-up back-up prize room.

E-Z Brand lockpicking tools

Me: I might get these in case Brynn chains me up. *1,000 plot points and tosses to bargain bag*

A crowd of thieves came to the stall that sells it

Masila: GIVE ME ONE!

Tomos: No! That's mine!

Hanso: Give me one so I can unlock my sister's diary! Oh yeah, I already have one. *rushes out of the prize room*

Adorable Wraith plushie

Mr Lawyerbot (he likes Usukis): Gimme one! *gets one* Finally! A villain to defeat for my Usukis! *exits*

Me: *gives 1,200 pp and tosses Plushie to Bargain Bag*

Shadow wraith: Hey! That's my favourite one! Get back here! *chases me*

Me: ! *runs*

And so I got chased around but luckily, Brynn threw her sword threw the Wraith. It was defeated.

Me: I'm Alive! I'm alive!11! Can I get your autograph Brynn?

Brynn: Sure! *gives me her autograph*

Me: *sqeal* So gonna put this in the Brynnso museum!

Nox's Mansion Background

Nox: Backgrounds! Backgrounds for sale!

Users: Me! Me! Pick Me!

Nox: And here's the first one! *throws one high in the air*

Me: *gets the background and rushes out of the crowd. Tosses 1,500 pp to Nox*

Nox: Who wants more?

Xandra Mask

Xandra is arguing with the seller.

Xandra: I can't look like that!

Seller: We tried our best Mam but there's nothing we can do!

Xandra: What do you mean?

Seller: That!

Xandra: *throws Seller to a dungeon and storms off*

Me: Guess these are free. *grabs one and tosses to BB* HEY EVERYONE! THESE ARE FREE! *rushes out of the stall*

Seller: Hey those are not free! *tries to escape but his hands is chained to the floor* Crumbs.

A huge crowd formed at the stall. Wanting to get one.

Mint Condition Altadorian Guard action figure set

Saleslady: Figures!

Me: How much?

Saleslady: 2,500 points. HAND OVER!

Me: *gives 2,500 pp and gets a figure set*

Saleslady: Nice doing business with you, NOW GET OUT!

Me: *steps out of the rug*

Hanso: *doodles on Skeith Guard figure* Now he look's more dumber! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

1001 roguish insults

Hanso: Get these books! They're popular!

Me: Gimme one!

Hanso: If you answer this question correctly, You'll pay for free. So who's my girlfriend?

Me: Easy! Brynn!

Hanso: Fudge Balls. Here you go kid. *gives me the book*

Me: Yay! Gonna put it in Brynnso museum!

Master Control Program Home edition

Me: My pet is craving one.

Bunnypopbop: CAN I PLZ HAVE ONE! YOU SAID I'LL GET ONE FOR MY BEHAVIOR!

Me: Yeah we'll get one. But share it with Kacheekersbeakers. *talks to Salesman* Sir, how much for the Master Control Program?

Salesman: 3,000pps.

Me: *gives 3,000 pps* Where is it!

Salesman: *gives me one* Thank you for shopping at this prizes room!

Me: Awkward?

Harmful Faerie Artifacts

Hanso: Hey Narrator!

Me: What?

Hanso: You have more pps right?

Me: Yeah.

Hanso: Can you get me one?

Me: Fine. But give me 50 more plot points.

Hanso: *hands me 50 pps* There, Now get me one!

Me: Fine bluehead.

At the stall

Me: I'll give you 3,500 points and a hairclip for 2 of those books.

Saleslady: Understood. *gives me 2 books*

Me: *gives 3,500 pps and hairclip*

Saleslady: Thank you. Now please step out of Mr Insane's expensive rug.

Me: *walks to Hanso*

Hanso: Got it?

Me: Yeahh. *gives book*

Commemorative Epic Lithograph

Me: Nice. Hey Hanso!

Hanso: What?

Me: Steal that thing for me!

Hanso: Why?

Me: Um, I need 2 for the Brynso museum and my neohome (I don't have one. I spent most of my points on a Brynnso plushie). It's gonna give you a popularity boost!

Hanso: *thinks about it* Deal. *snatches it for me* You know it's free. But these 2 are the autographed editions.

Me: Silly Me.

Captain of the guard stamp

Me: Nice! A stamp! A must for a stamp collection! *leaves enough pps for a stamp and sticks it on stamp collection* Woo HOo! I'm doing speed shopping!

Stone Faerie statue

Me: *leaves enough pps* DELIVERY! *rushes out of stall*

Hansos Legitimately Acquired Dagger

Saleslady: Here you go!

Me: Thank you! Wait, I don't have the receipt. Hanso.

Scene changes into a bathroom near a toilet. Like I said before at my latest plot. I'll flush him down the toilet if he disagrees.

Me: *holding Hanso's neck* GIMME THE RECEIPT OR ELSE!

Hanso: OK OK! *gives me the receipt* SHEESH!

Sinking Faerieland

Me: *holding it* HOT! HOT!

Brynnso plushie set

Me: *gasps* Hip to hip! *jumps around with a random Brynnso fangirl*

Me and Random Brynnso fangirl: BRYNNSO EXISTS! BRYNNSO EXISTS! MEEP! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!*fangirl squeal*

Me: *gets one* !

The Nox memoirs

Bunnypopbop: POPGUM! Got you something! It's called the Nox memoirs *hands me it*

Me: BORING. Oh who am I kidding? *tosses it to Bargain Bag*

Xandra's Cunning disguise

Me: *puts it on* Hi I'm Xandra! And I am a nerd! YADDA YADDA YADDA!

Brynn: Hehehe.

King Jazan plushie

Jazan arrives from a limo

Jazan Fangirls(including an old lady): *fangirl squeal* WE LOVE YOU JAZAN!

Hanso and Brynn: Pfff. We have a better fanbase, right girls?

Brynnso fangirls (including me): YEAH!

Jazan: Who wants this plushie?

Jazan fangirls: Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Nabile: PAWS OFF MY HUSBAND!

Jazan threw the plushie and I got it. The Jazan fangirls gathered around me.

Jazan fanclub leader: GET 'ER GURLS!

And so we had a war. My fellow other Brynnso fangirls helped me and Brynnso won. Since we fangirls are armed with daggers, swords, good armour and a good luck charm, while the Jazan Fangirls were armed with cobrall staffs and Guyliner.

Brynn's brightvale tunic

Brynn: EACH FAN GETS ONE OF THESE! *throws one to me*

Me: YAY!

Altador Strength potion

Altador: STRENGTH POTIONS! YOU'LL GET MY STRENGTH! *tosses one to me*

Autographed Hanso drawing lithograph

Hanso: Hey narrator!

Me: NOW WHAT?

Hanso: Want my drawing? 2?

Me: Fine.

Cursed guyliner

Jazan: Guyliner! Gives you the luscious look!

And so Hanso wanted one too, I got two because, well I just wanted cursed guyliner cuz it's cursed. Cool a little. And so I stole from a fellow dumb Skeith.

Skeith Guard: I'M HUNGRY! *eats a shoe*

Hanso's thief jacket

Me: Hanso, can I get one of your spear thief jackets?

Hanso: Oh sure! It's sprayed by my own scent!

Me: Chicken fingers and Skiball? (reference to Sonny with a chance)

Hanso: Chicken fingers and skiball.

Hanso Charisma charm

Brynn: Now Brynnso fangirls. Thank you for helping our fellow narrator defeat the Jazan Fangirls. As a reward, you people get to keep those Charisma charms.

Brynnso Fangirls (including me): YAY! NOW LET'S MAKE IT INTO A LOCKET AND PUT A PICTURE OF BRYNN THIS TIME!

Captive Shadow Wraiths

Saleslady: Captive Shadow wraith petpets! Only 15,000 pps! How cheap is that?

Me: *pays lady and gets a petpet* Now I'm going to name you Dark Knight! Now aren't you a cute little fella-

Night Knight: *bites my finger*

Me: OWWWWW! GET IT OFF ME! *trys to get petpet off finger*

Faerieland's destruction background

Me: *put's background on neopet* *sings* Faerieland is falling down! Falling Down! Falling Down! Faerieland is falling down! My fair faerie! Build it up with Faerie Clouds! Faerie Clouds! Faerie Clouds! Build it up with Faerie clouds! My fair faeri- *stops singing*Oh it fell.

Faerie paint brush

Me: *gets one and paints Bunnypopbop*

Bunnypopbop: Yay! I'm Faerie!

Jhudora: Who cares?

Bunnypopbop: *crying sound*

Me: *hisses at Jhudora*

Jhudora: *hisses at me back but more scarier*

Me: Meep! *hides behind table*

And what you've been all waiting for. I've saved the best for last!

Brynn's legendary sword of Wraith Smiting

Me: *holds sword* So your saying, I'll get more boys if I have this sword?

Brynn: M'hmm.

Me: I'm not that type. I'll get two so I can have one to defend myself and one for the Brynnso museum.

And that's it!


End file.
